My Dumb Shoe
by Treehugger1427
Summary: ABANDONED. Hogwarts is having a masquarade ball.Love is going to be in the air. But with who? Who is Lily's mystery guy? read to find out. Rated T to be safe.LJ Don't read if you like to flame.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok this is my first story so be nice !!! I am horriable at spelling and grammar so if you point it put I'll fix it!! Enjoy and no flames!!**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own anything in this story you belong in a loony bin!!**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my friend Jesse , her wifey. I hope you guys enjoy.**

Hogwarts was going to have a masquerade ball. Dumbledore said that they were going to have one because the students needed to relax and have fun. James just saw this as another opportunity to ask Lily out. And so our story starts here... 

The Maurders were in The Great Hall for breakfast when James decided he would try to ask Lily to go with James to the ball. James got up from his fellow maurders and walked over to were Lily was. James took a deep breath and started to ask her when Lily rudely interrupted. 

"No Potter I'm not going to the ball with you." 

"Why not Lily flower?" 

"Ok, first of all my name is Lily not Lily flower and I am not going to go to the ball at all." James should of saw that coming. Lily didn't really seem like the ball kind of girl. 

"Oh come on Lily it could be fun."Lily doubted that it would be, she didn't have time for fun with NEWTS coming up and her head duties. 

"No Potter I have better things to do than to go to some silly ball." James didn't think there would be anything better than a ball, but this is Lily Evans we're talking about. She is probly going to study for her Newts. James knew that it was hopeless arguing so he just sighed and left. 

Lily's best friend Alice just sat there and watched the whole thing. She really wanted Lily to go to the ball. Alice decided to try to make Lily go. 

"Come on Lily let's go to the ball. It'll be fun! Plus you can always study later." 

"Alice you just want me to go because Frank Longbottom is going to be there, and you don't want him to think your a loser by going by yourself." Alice blushed at this statement. But she quickly responded. 

"Well ok I do. But I still think going to the ball would do you some good. Your so stressed lately. You need to have some fun." 

"I am not stressed Alice." 

"You call snapping at first years because they asked you where the charms room is not stressed?" 

"Ok fine. Maybe I do need to have some fun and relax." Alice got real excited.She was going to go !!! But Alice decided she need to make sure it was a yes. 

"So that means yes ?!?" Alice asked all too excited. 

"Yes Alice I'll go to your stupid ball."

"YAY! You won't regret it! " Alice jumped up from her current seat and gave her best friend a hug. 

**A/N: I hoped you liked the first chapter!! Review and I'll give you a cookie!!**  



	2. Lily's dress

**A/N: Here's my second chapter. Lily and Alice are going to get their dresses. I'll have a link in my profile so you can see what I imagined the dresses to look like. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you read in this story. **

"I can't believe you talked me into this. I am not known for being a party person and we been shopping all day.." Alice was currently dragging Lily through Hogsmade to get their outfits for the ball. They have been looking since 9 am.

"You'll be wearing a mask Lily, so no one will notice who you are. We just have one more shop to go to then we can go back to school."

"What about my hair ? I am the only redhead in Hogwarts." Alice stopped dead in her tracks. She really didn't think about that.That would be a problem. You couldn't miss Lily's hair. There would be no way that she could be in recognized if they didn't change her hair. The two girls stood there for a moment before Alice got an idea.

"We can transfigure your hair to a more normal color. Like brown. That should do." The girls agreed and continued there journey to the next shop. The kept walking for another 10 minutes before Lily wondered if Alice actually knew where they were going.

"Alice, do you even know where we're going?"

"Of course I do. It's right over there." Alice pointed to a normal looking building with a small sign that said Madame Elizabeth's. The two strolled into the shop. Their jaws dropped in amazement at the sheer number of dresses in the shop. Girls being girls ran to opposite ends of the shop to browse through all the dresses. They continued like this for a good 2 hours with the occasional cry of ' look at this' and 'this is beautiful'. Alice and Lily headed towards the dressing rooms. They each tried on at least 10 dresses in till they found the dress.

" I think I found my dress !"Alice exclaimed excitedly. They girls agreed to show each other their dresses.

"On the count of three. One, two, three." They both came out of their dressing rooms.

"Oh my gosh Alice your dress looks great on you! "Alice was wearing a burgundy fitted dress with a sweetheart neckline. With a drop waist and a jewel embellished vertical line on the bodice. Alice looked stunning.

"Forget about me. You look terrific Lily! " Lily did look terrific in her dress. She was wearing a strapless floor length dress with a sheer white layer with tiny gold polka dots. Underneath the white layer was a solid gold layer. There was a gold band at the waist that flattered her figure perfectly.

The girls went back to change back into their normal clothes. When they came back a few minutes later they headed out to pay for their dream dresses.

**A/N: Review please!!  
**


	3. Lily's mystery man

A/N: Here's the third chapter. I really should be doing my homework but I am going to write this instead so ENJOY!!! I'll try to make this chapter a little longer than the other two.

Disclaimer: IF I did own Harry Potter I would be richer than the Queen of England. Which I'm not.

A/N: the italics thoughts.

"Come on Lily we're so late !" Alice and Lily were heading towards the Great Hall were the ball was currently taking place.

"We wouldn't be late if it didn't take you two hours to do your hair" Lily said annoyed. Alice had her hair in an elegant curly up-do. Lily had her now brown hair in a loose curls that framed her face.Both girls had on a mask. Lilly was a satin white while Alice had a burgundy mask on.

"I can't help it if I want to look good"Alice replied. They slowed down as they reached the Great Hall.Lily took a deep breath as she opened the great oak doors. Lily and Alice walk in and took a look around. There was a stage were The Weird Sisters were playing Every thing in the hall had a Halloween theme to it. There was jack-O-lanterns instead of candles floating in the air and a thin layer of fog on the ground to give it an eerie feel. The two girls walked over to one of the small round tables with an orange table cloth and sat down. A tall brown haired boy in a dark blue dress robe strolled up to the two.

"Would you like to dance with me?" The boy asked Alice. Alice turned to look at Lily as if telepathically asking her if she can leave Lily alone. Lily saw this and shook her head yes. Alice got up and took the boys hand and left Lily by herself.Lily sat there for several minutes and pondered why she even came if all she was doing was sitting there. Lily felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned to look at a tall boy in a dark emerald green dress robe with slightly messy black hair.He had on a matching emerald green mask so she couldn't tell who he was but Lily still thought he look good.

"Would you like to dance with me ?" The boy asked pulling her out of her thoughts of how good he looked. It didn't even take Lily a minute to answer with a "yes". They walked arm and arm on to the dance floor. As if on cue a slow song came on. Lily put her arms around the mystery boys neck as he put his hands on her waist. They swayed with the music is a blissful silence. They broke apart when the next song came on. Lily was about to go back to her previous.

"Do you want to go outside to talk?" The mystery boy suggested before Lily could leave.

" I would love to."Lily replied as she thought to her self maybe I can find out who the hottie is. The two headed to the great oak doors. Before Lily could reach for the knob the mystery boy opened it for her. Wow what a gentleman Lily thought to herself. The two then went towards the lake.

They reached the lake and sat on a bench.Lily took off her heels and flexed her feet as they started to talk. They talked about everything from school to their families (he was a pureblood), to what they want to do when they're older. Lily grew to like this boy. You can even safely say fancy him. Now Lily really wanted to know who he was. As if he was reading her mind he lifted up his mask and took it off. Lily looked at the man beneath the mask and saw who it was. It can't be Lilt thought to herself Potter is an arrogant toe rag and the masked boy is a sweet gentleman. He can NOT be Potter. Lily gasped. James turned to look at her.

"I have to go." Lily said hurriedly. She bent down and picked up her shoes.

"Don't go." Potter pleaded.Lily ignored him and ran off to the Gryffindor dorms. Lily barged into her room and flung herself onto her bed.

I cannot believe that I fancy Potter. Lily shut her eyes and mumbled on and on about how it can't be Potter when her roommate and best friend Alice can walking in. Alice sat on to her bed next to Lily and noticed that Lily just had one shoe in her hand.

"Um Lily? Were's your other shoe? "Alice asked. Lily's eyes shot open and looked in her hand.It was just then Lily realized that she only grabbed one shoe. Great L left my shoe with Potter. To answer Alice's question Lily simply stated "Potter has it."

A/N: That was longer than my other chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. Review and make my day.


	4. Whose Shoe?

**A/N: Ok I updated. It's not very long but it's late and I'm tired. Enjoy !!!  
**

**Disclaimer: See last three chapters if you STILL think I own anything you read here. So don't sue me !!!**

_"I have to go." Lily said hurriedly. She bent down and picked up her shoes.  
"Don't go." Potter pleaded.Lily ignored him and ran off ._

James sighed and look towards the ground and twirled his mask in his fingers. He rose from his set and started to walk back to his dorms. He didn't make it far before he found himself face down on the ground. James pushed himself up off the grass. He looked down to see what had causes him to trip in his lovely dress robes. There was a white sling back high heel shoe on the ground. James bent down to pick it up.

"It's her shoe..."James mumbled to himself." she must of dropped it." James then darted off in the general direction of where she ran. Quittich (sp?) had kept him in good shape so he caught up quickly. He could see her turn the corner towards his common room.

"Wait !" James yelled as he waved the shoe around as if it was a flag."I have your shoe!" The girl made no sign that she had heard his attempt. He turned the corner as he saw the Fat Lady's portrait close. James reached the portrait and yelled the password. He darted into the common room just as he saw a swish of a white and gold dress go up the girls' dorm stairs.

James ran up the stairs after his mystery girl. He got to the forth step and fell onto his bum as the stairs turned into a slide.

"Ugh." James groaned when his bum hit the hard wood stair. He landed spread eagle onto the common room floor. James was about to thank Merlin that no one was there when he heard a hardy laugh.

"You ok Prongs ?"Remus asked as he helped Prongs up.

"Yeah Moony I'm fine." James said as he rubbed his sore bum.

"Why did you want to go to the girls' dorm ?" Remus questioned suggestively.

"I have to return a shoe."

"A shoe? " Remus asked James confused.

"Yes. A shoe." James said as he held up the high heeled sling back for Moony to observe.

"Ooh. Who's is it?"

"I'm not sure actually." James stated as the duo walked up the boys dorm steps.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it ! I would like to thank my first reviewer nevilerox123 (sorry if I got your name wrong I'll fix it later). Use that as an example and REVIEW !!! I'll give you a virtual sugar free cookie!!**


	5. I'm NOT going anywhere with you

**A/N: Woo !! I got a new chapter up ! I'm not sure if I like this story. I don't know. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien que vous lisez dedans cette histoire. Pas maintenant pas jamais. I figured I would put it in French if you still think I own anything.**

* * *

"What do you mean you have a shoe and you don't know whose?"

"I explained this to you alread Sirius." James replied. The Maurders were heading towards the oak tree by the Black Lake to relax. James had been explaining his situation with his fellow maurders.

"Why don't you try to figure out who she was ? What did she look like ?" Peter suggested.

"Good idea Wormtail !" Sirius said as he slapped Peter on the back. Peter being the sad weakling that he is promptly fell flat on his face.

"Well, she was about 5'5 and had chestnut brown hair." James described.

"That won't do. There are hair coloring charms and high heels." Remus said as they headed out on to the lawn. Peter scrambled to get up.

"Well I don't know what to do then. I already posted poster all around the common room."

"You could always .." Sirius was about to suggest. When James interrupted

"Look there's Lily! I'll ask her." James ran off towards the said red head and leaving his fellow maurders behind. Lily and Alice were by the lake in a deep conversation. James got close enough to her their conversation.

"Potter ! Why him ?!" James stopped and smirked when he heard that his precious Lily-flower was talking about him.

"I don't know Lily." Alice answered.

"I just want my shoe back Alice. Why did I have to leave it there ?" Lily complained. James' smirk turned into a Cheshire grin as he heard this.

"Leave what where Lily-flower?" James said as he approached the girls. Lily turned to see James. Her eyes grew to the size of watermelons.

"Um.." Lily didn't expect Potter to turn up. James smiled at her again.

"Come on Lily. I want to show you something." James said.

"I don't want to see anything you have James. I am not going anywhere." Lily protested as she regained her ability to talk. He grabbed her hand and dragged her away despite her protests. Believe me. Oh, boy did she protest. Lily had kicked, screamed, dragged her feet, hit, and even tried to bite him. All that got her was strange looks from passersby and for the first years to run away yelling about red haired crazy people. James would not give up and let her go.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKEING ME POTTER !!!!" Lily screeched as she tried to yank her arm from James grip.

"We're almost there. Calm down Lily." replied calmly as they approached the Fat Lady.

"I have seen the common room. I go there everyday. You can even say I live in there." Lily stopped walking and said.

"I'm not taking you to the common room. I'm taking you to my room."Lily's eyes widened as he said this.

"WHAT !!! I AM NOT GOING IN THERE !!! " Lily shrieked as she attempted to free herself. As a last attempt Lily flung herself onto the floor. She landed with a thump and James came down with her.

Ha ! Lily thought to herself Take that James.

James got up off the floor and brushed his bum off. He put his hands out to help her up. Lily just crossed her arms and stayed there. James rolled his eyes and bent over to pick Lily up. He tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"PUT ME DOWN !!!" Lily said as she punched at his back.

"Nope." James replied dryly.

"Password." The Fat Lady said amused at the two.

"Flobberworm" James told the portrait. Lily gave up on getting down she might as well go. She didn't like her view from there. Her nose is currently a couple inches from his butt.

"Fine Potter carry me. Just don't fart." James smiled and walked into the common room with his precious Lily on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: It's not hard. Just press the go button and review. Virtual home made Snikerdoodles to anyone who does !!**


End file.
